XMen 3: Recruited Love
by Jack's Love
Summary: Kurt recruits a young woman for the X-Men. Could Kurt be atractted to this new recruit? I don't know find out for yourself.........
1. Recruiting the Next XMan

Jack's Love: Okay my X-Men fans, first of all, I'd like to tell you that I'm a big Nightcrawler fan. As are a lot of you out there.....I hope. Anyway, I hope you will like the character I have created. It took some time to think of her powers because there are so many X-Men and I want to make her different. It might take a short while to get the chapters up because I've injured my hands and it hurts to type but I'm getting faster. :) I forgot to say that this takes place four months after X2....moving on..... (Also my other story which I'm still writing is Pirate at Heart. Y'all should read it including this one.)  
  
Disclaimer: None, I repeat, none of the X-men or Marvel-related characters belong to me. *Points* So don't sue, I have connections to lawyers.  
  
Author's Note: If you people even THINK about flaming....there will be hell to pay!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Oh and Nightcrawler's attitude is more sarcastic, charming, and happy. Like in the comics.  
  
Chapter 1: Recruiting the Next X-Man **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******  
  
Inara Drake stood behind stage ready to preform her dance. This particular Los Angelus club is meant only for Middle-Eastern dancers not bright blonde Americans, but the manager lets her put on wigs for cover. Her eyes, though, give her away most of the time. Having piercing ice blue eyes is not the best to have at the club Taste of the Middle-East. Nor is blonde hair. But somehow, Inara gets by. Inara is formly known as the Crystal Goddess at the club because she spontaneously creates crystal, lighting up the show. She's been working here for about three years and lately, she's noticed a strange man in the crowd almost everyday. He's always wearing sunglasses, red to be exact. She notices that he always watches her. Inara didn't really care though, he was really good looking and if was obsessed with her that's okay.  
  
Nervously, Inara ran out on stage while the curtains were closed and got in dancing stance. When the curtains opened, the music started, and she noticed the strange man but he brought a friend this time. Inara couldn't see any of his features though. He was completely covered it clothing, including a hat. As the man with the sunglasses talked, his friend nodded yes as if he was receiving orders. She started to dance, listening to the coins shaking on her outfit. The sunglasses man left, leaving his friend who was dressed like the Shadow.  
  
Inara danced on the stage amazing the crowd. She created a fence of crystals around her in which she dances in. Suddenly, Inara was hit in the shoulder by a glass from the audience. She fell to the floor in pain.  
  
An angry man from the audience screamed, "Freak!" The man ran on stage, security chasing after him, he jumped over the crystals and started beating Inara. Punching and swinging and cursing whenever he got the chance. Security ran up to the man and grabbed him by the shoulders. Inara was crying, then the pain and sadness turned to anger.  
  
As soon as the man was pulled off, Inara stood up, and said, "I don't like being picked on, ass hole." She raised her hand and a blue light came out. The guards backed away from the man, confused. As the light hit the man, he started to crystalize in place. Inara's pupils turned white and her ires grew a deeper blue.  
  
The crowd screamed, "The mutant is dangerous! Run!" Everybody headed toward the exits. All except the clothes-covered man who still sat st his chair.  
  
Inara ran off stage, crying. Her manager, Jacob Hess, ran after her to stop and calm her down. Ignoring him, Inara ran to her dressing and started to put her normal clothes on. She took off her wig and threw it on the counter, grabbed her gym bag, and ran out of the back door of the club.  
  
Still sobbing, Inara walked slowly down the alley and was stopped by the strange clothes man. Inara looked at him with anger.  
  
"What do you want?" Inara spat harshly.  
  
The man said with a heavy German accent, "I need to talk to you. My name is Kurt Wagner." He moved in closer.  
  
"No way I'm gonna talk with a guy I don't even know. Do I have stupid written on my forehead?" Inara said walking past Kurt in disgust.  
  
Kurt grabbed her wrist and turned her around and said, "Wait all I want to do is talk. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Inara looked at the Kurt's hand on her wrist. Only, it didn't seem like a hand. It only had three fingers and was dark blue. Her eyes widened in disbelief and fear.  
  
"What are you?" she asked trying to find his eyes. Kurt didn't want to make eye contact.  
  
Inara sighed and said, "If you want to talk to me, you have to catch me." She kneed him in the stomach, he let go and bent over in pain. She flipped back and went into a fighting stance.  
  
"I don't want to fight, I just want to talk to you about some things," he said, still bent over holding his gut in pain. When Kurt stood up, he had no hat or scarf on, revealing his blue skin with carvings and yellow eyes.  
  
Inara raised an eyebrow. "Holy shit," she said quietly to herself.  
  
Kurt ran foward and went for a punch, Inara ducked and threw in a punch at his gut. He recovered quickly and kicked her in the gut complete with a punch in the face. She flew back and landed on the cement. Standing up, Inara's pupils turned white and she shot three crystal spikes at Kurt. He teleported behind Inara and put her in an arm lock.  
  
The spikes hit the back wall of the club, it's structure not even cracking. Inara struggled and flipped over Kurt's shoulder which put him in her an arm lock. Kurt's was amazed at the advanced skill she had in fighting. He knew he had to win this fight and convince her that she belonged with the X-Men.  
  
He teleported out of the arm lock and against the wall of the club. Inara pulled out her master weapons, sai. She twirled them in her hands then threw one of them at Kurt's head. He ducked but the sai was too close for comfort. (To see sai go to: this particular pair of sai is from the comic elektra the assassin. Inara's are light crystal and her own creation).  
  
Kurt took the sai in the wall, teleported in front of Inara, and they began a small sword fight. The weapons tinged as they hit each other. Finally, Inara kicked Kurt's sai out of his hand and she caught it as it flew in the air. Just before she could get in a good swing, Kurt grabbed both her wrists and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"I caught you. Now will you talk?" Kurt asked trying to catch his breath. "What's your name?" he asked again.  
  
Inara smiled, kneed him in the groin, and slammed him against the wall. She put the sai to his throat. Kurt grunted in extreme pain but didn't bend over.  
  
"My name is Inara Drake. Nice to meet you," she said smiling in pride.  
  
Kurt looked at her with a curious expression. "Is your brother Bobby Drake?" he asked.  
  
Inara hands went down to her waist. "He's my cousin and how do you know who he is?" she asked her anger bottling up.  
  
"He lives at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's a school for mutants. I was ordered to recruit you. The Professor thought he could help you," Kurt explained.  
  
"I don't need your people's help," Inara said harshly. She walked over and picked up her gym bag and started walking home.  
  
Kurt ran up to and offered, "Why don't you just come and try it out and if you don't like it you can go home."  
  
Inara looked at Kurt and smiled. "So Bobby's a mutant?" she asked thinking it was funny of her silly cousin being a mutant.  
  
Kurt nodded yes and smiled. Inara sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll come with you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Jack's Love: Okay, there's the first chapter for ya'. Please R&R and DO NOT FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nightcrawler: I'm in the story!!!!!  
  
Jack's Love: Yes you are!!!!!!  
  
Jack's Love: If you didn't get to see that site it's  
  
- saiset.jpg 


	2. Welcome to the XMen

Jack's Love: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay people…my parents are kickin' me of the computer all the freakin' time. And this is  
  
while checking my email, which only takes thirty seconds, mind you. Anyway, I've been itching to write this chapter and have  
  
some cool ideas for it.  
  
Sagie: I will help her on this story and promise not to be a mental jerk…maybe…*audience looks at her with doubt* WHY ARE  
  
YOU LOOKING AT ME FUNNY!!!!!!   
  
Jack's Love: Moving on with the second chapter…(Saggy doesn't swear…at times)  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to the X-Men  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inara helped Kurt walk out of the alley because he was in a lot of pain…in places. He was grunting every once in a  
  
while but was trying to be a man and handle it.   
  
When they came to a street corner, he got out his communicator and said, "Cyclops, we're ready."   
  
Cyclops's voice answered back, "Nightcrawler, wait in the park about two kilometers from your position, okay?"  
  
"Okay we'll meet you there," Kurt responded. He hung up and put the com in his pocket.  
  
  
  
Inara laughed and asked, "Nightcrawler?"  
  
Kurt rolled his yellow eyes and said, "Yes, that's my X-Men name. Do you where the park is Miss Drake?" He sighed and  
  
tried to stand up straight. He grunted and though, Nope, hurts too much.  
  
"Are you okay, Kurt. I'm so sorry," Inara said sympathetically. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk.  
  
On the way it was mostly silent on the way to the park. They would glance at each other for a moment but only a brief second, then  
  
turn away.  
  
When Kurt and Inara arrived at the park, the jet was sitting there. Inara's eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
"So you just left a jet there like nothing is wrong? What if a cop sees that?" Inara lectured to Kurt.   
  
Kurt laughed. "It can be cloaked, Scott knew we were coming so he de-cloaked." He took his arm off her shoulder and  
  
walked himself, even though the pain was excruciating.   
  
The steps lowered on the jet and Scott came down to help Kurt. Kurt gave him an I'll-be-alright-look and teleported. Inara  
  
jumped and gasped in shock.  
  
  
  
"Where'd he go!" Inara screamed looking around, frantically.  
  
Scott smiled and explained, "Nightcrawler's a teleporter and he's in the jet. It's okay, come on." Scott headed up the steps.  
  
Inara looked around to see if anybody was watching. She cautiously walked up the metal steps. When she entered the jet, she saw  
  
Kurt in the passenger seat by the pilot's. It seemed he was getting ready for take-off. Inara slipped behind him and put her hand on  
  
the chair.  
  
"Where is this mansion?" Inara asked as she looked at the complicated screens in front of her.   
  
Kurt looked at the screen and then glanced at her. "In Westchester, New York," he said.   
  
Scott came up behind them and said as he sat down, "Okay you both might want to buckle in because I think a police car just  
  
saw us." He buckled in and started the jet up.   
  
  
  
Inara sat in the seats in the back of the plane and buckled herself in tight. Her heartbeat became fast as the jet lifted from the  
  
ground. Then, as they got in the air, she calmed.  
  
Kurt unbuckled himself as soon as the jet was safely in the air and walked back to sit with Inara. He noticed she had her  
  
hands enclosed and looking in them as if she had caught a firefly and didn't want it to escape. He sat down silently, trying not to  
  
break her concentration.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kurt asked trying to look in her hands.   
  
Inara smiled and opened her hands. It held a toy version of the jet, only it was blue and had a crystal look to it. "It's your jet,"  
  
she responded with a perky voice.  
  
Kurt's eyes widen in amazement as he picked up the small object. "What's your ability again?" he asked, still looking at her  
  
beautiful work.  
  
Inara took the jet from his hand and responded, "I can create crystals, crystalize objects, and de-create crystals. If that's even a  
  
word." Kurt laughed. She closed the hand which held the crystal and opened it again. The jet had disappeared. She opened her gym  
  
bag and pulled out her sai.  
  
"I made these a few years ago....they're kinda' my good luck charm when I fight. I only use them when I'm really pissed off  
  
and I may end up losing," Inara explained. She handed one to Kurt. He took it and examined it closely.  
  
  
  
"This is beautiful craftsmanship, Inara. But, if you don't mind me asking, why the sai?" Kurt asked handing the weapon back  
  
to Inara.  
  
Inara looked in his yellow eyes and smiled. "Well, after I ran away when I was ten, I met a lawyer named Matt Murdock, or  
  
who I thought was a lawyer, and he taught me how to fight and use my powers wisely. But the strange thing was that he was blind  
  
and an amazing fighter. I eventually left there too, though," she explained. "He taught me how to use the sai. Matt said that his old  
  
girlfriend used them, but she died."  
  
Kurt took one of the sai again and noticed this time, that there was a fancy K carved onto the handle of the weapon. He looked  
  
at her with a confused expression. "What does this mean?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that stands for my nickname that Matt gave me. Krystal," Inara explained.   
  
Kurt handed Inara the weapon and said, "You'd fit in at the Institute perfectly, Inara." He stood up and walked to the front of  
  
the jet.   
  
When they landed at the mansion, Inara was confused. "This place looks more like a boarding school," she stated to Scott as  
  
they were in the elevator heading up to the main floor.  
  
Scott smiled. "That's our other identity. If the public knew we were training mutants here, it'd be chaos," he explained.  
  
When they exited the elevator, Inara saw what looked like an expensive hotel with lots of teenagers running about. She went  
  
over to Kurt and asked, "Do I get to actually live here and stuff?"  
  
Kurt laughed and responded, "Yes, you do."  
  
A loud and excited voice came from down the hall, "Inara Drake?!"   
  
Inara turned around to see her cousin, Bobby and a girl running behind him. Inara ran up to him and jumped on him, almost  
  
knocking him over.   
  
"Oh my God! Bobby! I haven't seen you in forever!" Inara screamed, still hugging him.   
  
"Okay, oxygen becoming an issue," Bobby said in a grunting voice. Inara climbed off. "How have you been, cuz?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothin.' How about you?" Inara returned the question. She looked at the girl behind Bobby.  
  
Bobby turned to the girl. "Oh, Rouge, this is my cousin, Inara," he introduced. Rouge shook Inara's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rouge said.  
  
"Right back atcha'." Inara responded.  
  
Bobby looked at Kurt, who was behind Inara, and smiled. "Welcome to the X-Men, Inara," Bobby stated.   
  
Inara turned to Kurt who was smiling. "Oh, this will be fun," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Jack's Love: And again, I'm sorry for the delay. In spite of that though, I liked the chapter. And Inara and Kurt are flirting!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, please R&R and DO NOT FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sagie: Yes, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Kurt too!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Killer Crush

Jack's Love: Hello!!! Sorry it took a while to update but I'm have a time limit on my  
  
computer and I'm not the fastest typer on earth. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this  
  
chapter...I really hope.  
  
  
  
Sagie: And I the editor, will inform you that you CAN'T FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: Yes, that is correct you can't flame or else I flame you and block from ever  
  
doing anything on this site again!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*stands up in a proud way* Oh, and I'd like to thank PyroNighcrawler for reviewing and  
  
giving me advice and to congratulate her on her story.   
  
  
  
Sagie: We just jumped into exaggeration mode.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: And again I don't own any characters related to Marvel or yeah...you know  
  
what I mean.... *clears throat*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Killer Crush  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Nightcrawler escorted her to her room, Inara wanted to meet the professor. Kurt  
  
said that she'd meet him at dinner, but Inara said that she wants to know who she's  
  
dealing with before she becomes a quote-un-quote "whoop ass superhero." Kurt insisted  
  
though. Then giving up, she went to her room and unpacked, or what she had to unpack.  
  
Her room mate is a girl who everybody called Jubilee. She was a pretty girl and mostly  
  
quiet or that's the vibe that she got when Inara met her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When it came time for dinner, Inara of course, had no idea where to go. Luckily, Kurt  
  
was on his way and she caught him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how do you not get lost in this place?" Inara asked looking up at the chandeliers  
  
and grand staircases that went by.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt glanced at her then responded, "You get used to it." He turned the corner to find  
  
Bobby, Rouge, and a very good-looking young man sitting on the couch, talking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the young man noticed Inara, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The man  
  
stood up straight as Inara walked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Bobby and Rouge and who's this?" Inara asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man held out his hand. "My name is Pete. I'm a friend of Bobby's," he introduced.  
  
Inara shook his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you Pete," she responded and let go of his soft, muscular hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara walked over to Rouge. "I don't have any clothes at all. Do you know where I can  
  
get some?" she asked desperately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge laughed and started walked toward the dinner room, the boys followed. "You  
  
can come with me after dinner and I'll show you where to get some clothes," Rouge  
  
suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys behind were talking. "You said your cousin was a belly dancer Bobby?" Pete  
  
asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby smiled. "Yeah, at a club in Los Angeles," he informed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you ever seen her dance?" Pete asked again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No and don't ask me too many questions because she is my cousin and I don't think  
  
of her in that way," Bobby warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Kurt, you've seen her dance. Is she good?" Pete asked Kurt who was mostly  
  
silent during the conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt glared at Pete. "Unlike some people my friend, I don't particularly look at women,  
  
but if you must know, Inara's very talented," he said in a warning-like tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete gave out a heavy sigh, still staring at Inara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby gave Pete a hostile look. "If you touch my cousin, I'll kill you," he threatened in  
  
a low tone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete mocked Bobby's expression. "Chill out ice-boy. What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
he asked curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least Kurt doesn't stare at Inara and make it obvious that he has an attraction, is  
  
what I meant," Bobby announced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt's eyes widen and he looked at Bobby. Bobby smiled, but Kurt punched him in the  
  
arm. He was glad that his skin was blue and the other boys couldn't see him blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete laughed. "Kurt likes Inara? That's funny," Pete teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am not attracted to Inara you two and nor have I  
  
given any hints that I do," he reassured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby and Pete just kept laughing and teasing. Finally, Kurt couldn't take it any more  
  
so he teleported right by Rouge's side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls screamed in shock. "Sorry," he Kurt apologized.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they all reached the dining room, everybody had already started eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's nice that you can all join us," Scott lectured as they sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara searched the room for Professor Xavier. Which she thought was kinda stupid,  
  
considering she didn't know what he looked like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She saw a man at the end of the table, he was bald and in a very nice suit. The man  
  
was talking to Scott.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man at the end of the table looked up and saw Inara standing there at the  
  
doorway. "It's okay Inara. You can come in. My name is Charles Xavier," he introduced.  
  
Xavier came up in his wheelchair and held out his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara shook his hand noticing Charles's British accent. "Nice to meet you Professor,"  
  
she responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry if we surprised you in any way when we recruited you," Xavier apologized,  
  
scooting back to his spot to finish his dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay, I kinda noticed Scott was watching me when I danced," Inara said, forgiving  
  
the Professor. She sat down next to Pete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete glared at Kurt from across the table and smiled, rubbing the privilege in his blue  
  
face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt narrowed his yellow eyes and rose an eyebrow. Then he started eating, ignoring  
  
Pete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby elbowed Pete and whispered, "Stop."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After dinner, Inara and Rouge asked the Professor if they can go out for a while.  
  
Xavier said it was fine but to be back by eleven thirty. They both agreed. Before they left  
  
though, Charles pulled Kurt aside and commanded him to follow them so they don't get  
  
into any trouble. Kurt complied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge and Inara drove to the mall and shopped a bit while Kurt followed carefully.  
  
The girls were in the food court when some guys started bothering them. Kurt stood  
  
back, just to see what would happen. He didn't want to interfere if he didn't have to.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look ass holes, could you just leave us alone?" Inara spat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guy number one laughed. "Oh, a feisty one, boys," he said to his gang. All the rest of  
  
the boys laughed. There were five.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge and Inara rolled their eyes and they stood up to leave. Guy number one went  
  
to grab Inara's butt. Inara swirved around and kicked him in the chest; he flew on a table  
  
then fell on the floor. The rest of the gang went in the fight.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt teleported in front of the guy headed towards Inara, blocked a punch, and head-  
  
butted him. The second guy was down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge tripped guy number three and kicked in the face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara pulled out her sai and twirled them in her hands as a warning. The gang ignored  
  
and went for her. Kurt teleported behind guy number four and put him in a head lock.  
  
Inara kicked guy number five in the face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He fell back and Inara jumped on him and before she could stab him in the neck Kurt  
  
and Rouge screamed, "No, Inara don't!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara stopped right before the blade hit his skin. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you,"  
  
Inara threatened. She stood up and looked around. The whole food court, let alone the  
  
mall, was silent and staring at the three mutants. Mostly at Nightcrawler, since he was  
  
blue with yellow eyes and had a tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt walked cautiously over to the girls. "Come on Inara and Rouge we have to go  
  
before the media gets here," he said quietly. They both agreed and left the mall as fast  
  
as they could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got back to the mansion, Rouge said she was tired and headed up to her  
  
room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt pulled Inara aside. "I won't tell the Professor if you promise not to do that again,"  
  
he begged.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara rolled her blue eyes. "Fine but why did you follow us?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt sighed and gazed at her hard. "I didn't want you to get hurt, and neither did the  
  
Professor," Kurt explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara nodded her head, understanding his concern. She ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rouge wait up!" she shouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge stopped and turned around. "Ya' know, Kurt is trying so hard not to feel  
  
attracted to you. It's like a killer crush," she announced and continued walking.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara gave Rouge a blank look. "Yeah right, like he would like me," she denied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's true. He always looks at you and when you turn to him he takes his gaze off you.  
  
And Pete is jealous," Rouge added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara smiled. "Really?" she asked in a high tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really," Rouge responded, mocking her high tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara turned to her room. "Good night, Rouge!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See ya'!" Rouge shouted back, not stopping to turn around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara went to bed, thinking about nobody but Nightcrawler.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
************  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: I likes it. A little action yet, a tiny bit of romance. Anyway, please R&R and  
  
NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sagie: Yep, no flames.  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: Sorry if it turned out kinda long, but you like long chapters.....I hope. 


	4. The BreakIn and the Defense

Jack's Love: I'm sorry for the enormously long delay. My English teacher gave me a  
  
D!!!! A freakin' D!!!! And this is because of one paper...I 'didn't follow the outline.' *grabs  
  
English teacher by the neck and starts to strangle...but lets go* I'm sorry, anyway...it's  
  
only mid-quarter so it isn't that bad. I can fix it...I hope.  
  
  
  
Sagie: Well....I realize there was some stupid spelling errors in the previous chapters. I  
  
guess that's why she almost failed English....  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: *Strangles Sagie* Shut up!!! *lets go*  
  
  
  
Sagie: Moving on.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Break-In and the Defense  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Inara woke up to the professor's voice. She opened her blue eyes  
  
and looked around to see where the professor was. He was no where to be found in the  
  
room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inara, please report to the main hall," Xavier's voice rang in her ears. She realized  
  
the professor was telepathic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your two thousand dollar pants  
  
on," she thought. She climbed out of bed and glanced at her alarm clock. It read '4:15  
  
am.' Inara groaned in frustration as she stood up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jubilee was still sleeping soundly. Inara picked out one of her new outfits. It was a  
  
black leather tank-top, under it was a short-sleeved blouse. It was unbuttoned to show  
  
her cleavage. Her jeans were dark blue with a black leather stripe down the side,  
  
matching her top. She slipped on a pair of black boots and finished the outfit off with a  
  
black leather jacket that reached mid-thigh.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara put up her long, blonde hair in a ponytail and made her way down to the main  
  
hall. When she arrived, Kurt was waiting was sitting on a couch. He turned his head at  
  
the sound of her heels on the mansion floor. He stood up quickly as Inara approached  
  
him. Approaching Kurt, Inara greeted him with a warm smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Kurt," Inara said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good morning, Miss Drake," Kurt responded.  
  
"You look quite lovely today," he added.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara laughed and shook her head. "Thanks," she said. "Where's everybody else?"  
  
she asked looking around the empty hall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're all in the lower level having a meeting which you've been invited to," Kurt  
  
responded, not taking his yellow eyes off her. "I was sent to escort you so you don't get  
  
lost," he explained.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara smiled and slightly blushed. "Why thank you," she said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt led her to the elevator and they entered. They stood there in silence. Kurt looked  
  
to his side where Inara was, but didn't turn his head. He saw her standing there, but she  
  
was staring at him too. The mutants immediately looked away from each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The elevator doors opened. Inara practical ran out; Kurt followed behind her but then  
  
came to her side.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This way," Kurt said walking to his left. Inara followed close behind. They turned to a  
  
door and it automatically opened with a 'whoosh.' (Think of Star Trek).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xavier and a few other adults stood around a silver table. Kurt walked over to Scott  
  
while Inara still stood at the doorway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay Inara. We won't hurt you," Xavier calmed Inara's head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She shuffled over to Kurt and stood close. For some reason she felt protected around  
  
him. She also secretly got a warm fuzzy feeling in her gut.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. Inara, this is Logan, also called Wolverine, and  
  
Ororo Monroe also called Storm," the British professor introduced.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Storm gave her a warm smile and Logan smirked. Inara looked at Logan, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's your power, Logan?" Inara asked. Logan extended three metal claws on each  
  
of his hands. She yelped in shock.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I get that a lot," he said in a low tone. He retracted them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara finally caught her breath and concentrated on the meeting. It was mostly about  
  
the army or some sort of the military and Charles mentioned the mansion being taken  
  
over. Inara had been staring at Kurt and occasionally listening. While listening, Kurt  
  
stared at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If we are going to avoid this, Scott, we need the E.L.S up during the night," Xavier  
  
explained.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you saying we might have the mansion overrun again?" Storm asked, not really  
  
believing the professor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we've had a lot of threats from simple small-group terrorists. The one that  
  
worried me was a squadron in the marines which planned to kill us, but it sounds too  
  
made up, if you know what I mean?" Xavier responded to the worried mutant.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you think they're trying to scare us, right?" Scott asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't be sure. As soon as I know anything, I'll let all of you know," the professor  
  
acknowledged.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the E.L.S?" Inara asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt looked to Inara. "It's the Emergency-Lockdown-System," he explained.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara nodded. Kurt sighed and faced Xavier. "What do we do if the E.L.S doesn't  
  
work?" Kurt nervously asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pray," Xavier responded in a serious tone. "Now, Storm, Scott, and I have to take  
  
care of a few things. We should be back by tomorrow," Xavier added as he headed  
  
towards the door in his wheel chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Logan and I will watch over everybody, professor," Kurt assured.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about that Nightcrawler? I think you and Inara should be babysat  
  
yourselves," Xavier teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara and Kurt lowered their heads in shame.   
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was pretty late, around ten o'clock. Most of the mutants had gone to bed. Inara,  
  
Kurt, Logan, Bobby, Rouge, and Pete were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Pete  
  
held the popcorn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pass the popcorn, Pete," Kurt demanded, his yellow eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Make me," Pete responded in a plain tone. He still ate the popcorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt's long tail came out and grabbed the large bowl and it landed on his lap. He didn't  
  
take his eyes off the T.V. Inara grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without releasing eye contact from the movie, Pete said, "Fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a loud knock at the front door. "Somebody has to go answer that," Bobby  
  
stated. The knocking continued and everyone ignored. "Well don't everybody get up at  
  
once," Bobby said. He got up and walked over to the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened it and saw a man in army fatigues. Before Bobby could yell for help, the  
  
man shot Bobby with some kind of dart. Only it didn't stun him or anything. Bobby stood  
  
there, confused. He went to freeze the military man it gave him an electrical shock that  
  
sent him to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Logan!" Bobby shouted in warning.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan turned around and jumped over the couch. The military man had already  
  
entered and more were pouring in. Logan extended his claws and dodged the dart. He  
  
stabbed the man and threw him to the ground. Everybody else ran to Logan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess the E.L.S isn't working," Kurt stated. Bobby walked up to the group,  
  
holding his arm.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inara, you go with Nightcrawler and Pete and try to take to prevent anything from  
  
happening to the kids, Rouge, you come with me and Bobby and try to get as many kids  
  
as possible," Logan ordered. They stood there. "Go!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all acknowledged and ran their separate ways. Kurt, Pete, and Inara ran up the  
  
stairs and turned the corner. They all heard the screams of the other mutant kids. There  
  
were four men. Pete's metal extended out through his body, making a chinging noise.  
  
(Like in X2). Inara was impressed. She then realized she left her sai in her room. Oh,  
  
well, she thought. She made crystal spikes come out of her fingers. (Like Lady  
  
Deathstrike).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The four men looked at each other and started shooting at Pete. The bullets bounced  
  
off his metal. He walked up to two of the men and threw them through the window at the  
  
end of the hall. Inara shot her spikes at one man and Kurt teleported behind the last man  
  
standing and tapped his shoulder. The military man turned around and saw  
  
Nightcrawler.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boo," Kurt said quietly, but still scaring him. He punched the intruder in the face,  
  
hard. All the men were down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This continued for about fifteen minutes until Inara had knocked down another  
  
trespasser, she over the radio that they were going to fire a mistle on the mansion. She  
  
gasped and her heart sped up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara ran down the hall and saw Kurt fighting another man. "Kurt they're gonna fire on  
  
the mansion!" she shouted at the end of the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the other end of the hall, Kurt turned around, letting down his guard. "What?!" he  
  
shouted back, not believing what she said. The intruder threw a punch that sent Kurt  
  
flying back a few feet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara ran up to Nightcrawler's aid. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine," he said, looking up at Inara. The man went to shoot them both but Inara shot a  
  
rather large spike through the man's throat; the force nailed him against the wall. "I hope  
  
none of the kids see that," Kurt added, examining the body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We gotta warn the others," Inara said, helping Kurt up and ignoring his comment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had gathered everyone, plus a good portion of the mansion's mutants in the  
  
professor's office. Rouge locked all the doors. Inara told Logan the news, but quietly so  
  
the kids wouldn't panic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can hear the jets above. Inara, is your crystal indestructible or at least hard to  
  
break?" Logan asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara looked around to see if anybody was watching. "For the most part," she  
  
answered honestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you put like a layer of crystal over the institute?" Logan asked. He held his  
  
breath and waited for the answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I can. It'll take a lot of concentration though," Inara warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever works," Logan replied. He guided Inara over to the wall. "Start  
  
concentrating," he ordered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt looked at Inara with a worried expression. "Inara," he called out. She turned to  
  
him. "Be careful."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded and put her hands on the wall. Outside, a layer of blue crystal started to  
  
build up on the mansion. The men in the jets were astonished, "Look at that!" A second  
  
started to build, then a third, fourth, and so on. Eventually, there was more than thirty  
  
layers of rock-solid crystal material over the institute.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The commander of the jet fleet shouted, "Fire at will! I repeat, fire at will!" The mistles  
  
were shot and they hit the mansion hard, but not piercing the crystal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside, the building rumbled and the students yelped. Outside, the planes had  
  
retreated, as well as the rest of the units.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt noticed Inara still against the wall but her skin was glossy with sweat. He ran  
  
over as she collapsed onto the floor. He picked her up and ran outside the door and to  
  
the sick bay. Bobby, Rouge, and Pete followed. When Kurt reached sick bay, he laid  
  
Inara on the cold metal table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was careful," Inara said weakly to Kurt.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: Here ya' go!!! Now to type another long chapter for my other story and get  
  
grounded.....please R&R!!! 


	5. After Flirting

Jack's Love: Hey!!!! I don't have that many reviews.....but I'm gonna just continue  
  
anyway. Okay, so you know the power that Inara has.....cool huh?  
  
  
  
Sagie: Please enjoy this chapter!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: After Flirting.....  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took well over twenty-four hours for Inara to even lift her eyes. Kurt stood by every  
  
minute, though. Sometimes, while no one was in the room. He would hold her hand and  
  
pray for her to feel better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Inara woke up to find Kurt holding her hand and fast asleep on the  
  
edge of the bed. She smiled and sat up. After a few moments of enjoying the feel of his  
  
warm hand against hers, she shook him awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rise and shine, Kurt," Inara said. Her voice no louder than a loud whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked at Inara with confusion, then  
  
noticed his hand grasping hers. His yellow eyes widened in embarrassment and he  
  
quickly pulled away, stepping back a few paces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Inara-" he tried to explain but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara stood up. She was barefoot and only wore her leather tang-top, nothing was  
  
under and she searched for the white blouse.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's up in your room. Storm put it up there because she said you'd get hot with two  
  
shirts on," Kurt explained. He started to turn hot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh," Inara responded as she stood up straight. 'The tang-top alone is that bad, if you  
  
were a stripper,' she thought. She down at her chest. 'They're practically hanging out,'  
  
she thought in complete shock.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara turned to Kurt, acting like nothing was wrong. "I appreciate you taking care of  
  
me, Nightcrawler," she thanked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled and slightly bowed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you still have my boots?" Inara asked pointing at her feet, emphasizing her  
  
question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt nodded and went around the bed to pull out her boots. She took them and he  
  
walked back around to grab his coat and leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kurt?" Inara asked. She sounded shy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?" he answering turning around while putting his coat on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know where any....uh.....like clubs are?" she asked quickly and nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt looked at her with confusion. Then he raised his eyebrows. "Clubs, you said?" he  
  
asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," she reassured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know any clubs are?" Bobby asked as he entered the room.  
  
Rouge was holding his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because....I wanna party and dance and get drunk and-" Inara started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Rouge asked, cutting her friend off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, tonight I'm gonna sneak out and try to go party," Inara admitted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'She wants to go out and party?' he  
  
thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're crazy, Inara," Bobby said as he sat down on a metal chair beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys can come with. Even you can come Kurt," Inara offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I think I'll pass on that," Kurt said flatly, yet his soft accent was sincere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go with you Inara!" Rouge shouted. She let go of Bobby's hand and ran over to her  
  
friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby let out a big, long sigh. "I'll go too," he gave up. "But I'm only going because I  
  
don't want to see my girlfriend hurt," Bobby shot at Inara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara stuck her tongue out at her cousin. Her and Rouge grabbed Kurt and ran  
  
upstairs while Bobby stood there, shaking his dirty blonde head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt walked beside Inara, not knowing where he might end up. "Are you sure you  
  
want to sneak out? Why can't you just ask?" he asked, his tone full of worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because, they wouldn't let us go anyway and because it's more fun," Inara explained,  
  
not turning to look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He grabbed Inara's elbow and turned it around. "Look, if you keep breaking the  
  
Institute's rules, you're going to get kicked out," he warned, looking in her blue eyes.  
  
Though his statement was harsh, his yellow eyes were full of care and hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like I said, Kurt, you can come with to babysit me, but I've been out on my own since  
  
I was twelve," Inara added. She yanked her arm free and continued walking with Rouge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were walking, Inara saw a smirk on Rouge's face. "What's that for?" Inara  
  
asked as they turned a corner.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge glanced back then fixed her brown eyes on Inara's. "Kurt so likes you. Are you  
  
gonna go with it?" she asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara smiled at the idea. She didn't mind Kurt at all, he was caring and cute with his  
  
little tail and all. "Maybe....what's it to you?" she asked Rouge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Rouge responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Inara had really spiffed up. After all, she was gonna party! She wore a  
  
platinum silver top that showed a quite a bit of her mid-drift and black leather pants. She  
  
made sure Jubilee was asleep, or at least not paying attention to her before she snuck  
  
out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She saw Rouge and Bobby from down the hall. "Rouge!" Inara whispered loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge motioned Bobby to follow her. Rouge wore the same thing as Inara but her top  
  
was red and she was more....covered. Bobby followed Rouge. Inara could tell he was  
  
really excited, but tried to be the voice of reason and hide it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they were together, they tip-toed down the hall quietly until Kurt teleported right  
  
in front of them. All three teenagers screamed and jumped back a few paces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh!" Kurt hushed them all. "Sorry," he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all made their way to one of Scott's cars and drove to the club. While in the car,  
  
Kurt was in the front seat and very nervous. "Are you sure-" he started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" All three teenagers shouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt lifted his hands as a sign he'd back off. "Sorry," he apologized. The teenagers  
  
sighed in annoyance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they approached the club, Inara saw a line trailing out the door. "Shit," she said  
  
under her breath. She parked the car and everybody got out in disappointment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Rouge whined, stomping her heal on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt let out a heavy sigh and looked around. He looked at Inara with his intense eyes.  
  
She gazed back. Breaking the gaze, Kurt offered, "I can teleport in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara's eyes lit up in appreciation. "Thank you so much!" she shouted as she plowed  
  
Kurt with a hug. She released, realizing what she was doing. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby took Rouge's hand and walked over to Kurt, ready to teleport. "Okay,  
  
everybody put their arm around each other," Kurt ordered. They did as told. Then they  
  
'bamfed' inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loud music thumped the building and the smell of sweat and alcohol filled the thick  
  
air. Inara looked at Rouge and smiled. "And we didn't even need ID!" Rouge shouted at  
  
Inara over the music.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt quickly put the hood on his head before the people came up the stairs. He  
  
glanced at Inara to make sure she was gonna be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you gonna be okay here alone?!" Inara asked Kurt as he sat down at a table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. If I frighten anyone, I'll wait outside," he responded, laughing at the  
  
thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?!" she asked again. She wanted to  
  
hang out with Kurt and talk.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt chuckled and stared in her blue eyes. "I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern!"  
  
he reassured.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara's heart sank. 'I really wanted to spend time with him,' she thought. She searched  
  
the crowd for Rouge and Bobby and finally spotted them at the front counter buying  
  
drinks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Starting early tonight huh, Bobby?!" Inara asked, sitting next to her cousin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby and Rouge laughed. "Yep, that would be us!" he lied. "Want some Coke?!" he  
  
asked Inara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure!" she responded. When she finished the drink, all three of them danced hard. At  
  
least for two hours. Sweaty and hot, Inara said she was going to order another drink and  
  
rest. Bobby and Rouge acknowledged and kept dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara walked up to the counter. "A Coke please!" she yelled at the bartender. The  
  
bartender nodded and got her soda.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A man approached Inara as she drank big sips. "Don't I know you from somewhere  
  
babe?!" the man asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned to him, then looked up at the balcony where Kurt sat. "Yeah, that's  
  
probably why I don't go there!" she responded harshly. She smiled a fake smile then  
  
stood up to head toward the balcony.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I buy ya' a drink? You look a little blue there buddy!" Inara asked Kurt as she sat  
  
beside him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt turned his head to her and laughed. "No I'm fine thanks!" he answered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara handed him her Coke. "Oh, c'mon! I don't have cooties, I swear!" she promised,  
  
persuading him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?!" Kurt teased, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara gasped, as if it really hurt her feelings. Then she softly punched him in the arm.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Kurt faked as he rubbed his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wah!" Inara teased back. As they flirted, they'd find themselves holding each other  
  
hands, but then release quickly in embarrassment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara noticed her drink was empty. "Hey, will you come with me to fill my drink up?!"  
  
she begged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'll wait here!" Kurt answered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inara sighed and rolled her eyes, then she stood up and yanked him out of seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha-?!" he said as he bumped into her when tried to catch his balance before he fell.  
  
(Long sentence...sorry).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She helped him re-balance and smiled widely at him, trying not to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt stepped closer to Inara and held her hands. He leaned in for a kiss. Their lips  
  
met and Kurt cupped her face with his large, gentle hands, then ran his fingers through  
  
her sweat-damped hair. They did the passionate tongue tango while people walked past  
  
and loud music.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they both heard Rouge's voice and quickly let go of the passionate moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There you guys are!" Rouge said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Inara said, mostly to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We should get going. It's past mid-night!" Bobby suggested.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, we should!" Kurt agreed. They walked down the balcony stairs, through the  
  
crowd, a out the front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they drove back to the institute, Kurt and Inara smiled while Rouge and Bobby tried  
  
to keep from falling asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, did you guys have fun not doing anything?" Bobby asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep," Inara responded, looking at Kurt in a passionate way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled and returned the look.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
***************  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: The first kiss!!! I hope that excited you all!!! Please R&R. Oh, and the  
  
reason I had the exclamation marks when they were in the club is because they were  
  
yelling over the music. Anyway, R&R!!! 


End file.
